Choose Me
by tearsofamiko
Summary: Here, at the end of all things, Kagome finally voices the one thing she's always wanted. But will Inuyasha be able to grant that wish? ONE-SHOT


A/N: For some reason, one day I had the words 'choose me' and Inuyasha on my mind. And I was TOTALLY bored in Biology. -; So I wrote this little ficcy. I hope you enjoy!

–

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha, so get off my tail! Besides, it's not like I have anything you'd want. -shrugs- The plot is totally mine, by the way.

**Choose Me  
**By: Tearsofamiko

"What do you want me to do, Kagome? What will make you happy? Huh? Tell me!" the words flew from the hanyou's mouth with all the sharpness and force of thrown knives. "For the past month I've tried to make you happy. All the rest blame me because you aren't happy, so I've tried to make you feel better. The jewel is almost complete, Naraku has been killed, and we –** they** – are afraid that when it's complete you'll leave. Tell me! What should I do to make you happy!"

'Choose me,' she said in her mind. Aloud she shouted back, "Who says I'm unhappy! I'm perfectly fine! I've got friends, a great life, and my son!" 'But I don't have you,' her mind finished. "No one in my time has a life like this. I'm perfectly content right now." Her words had dropped to a whisper. She sighed and sat down on Goshinboku's roots. She smiled but her eyes remained sad. She looked up at the hanyou and sorrowful brown eyes clashed with angry, worried gold ones. "I'm fine, you don't have to worry, Inuyasha."

"No, you're not! You haven't tried to go home for weeks now. You don't study as often, you don't 'sit' me as often, and you're a whole heck of a lot more quiet!" The anger was gone from his voice now, replaced by pure worry and concern.

Fire lit once more in her eyes as she responded. "What do you want me to do! S- you more often! Spend hours studying and gripe when you disturb me! Be as loud and a s noisy as Shippou! I'm fine!" Tears flooded her eyes and her heart clenched painfully. Unable to look at him anymore, she turned her head. "But I'd be better if– ..." 'If you choose me.' "Besides. Why do you worry about me? Shouldn't you be more worried about your precious Kikyou?" The words tasted bitter. And, like always, she flinched when the undead miko was brought up, even though she'd brought her up.

The anger came back to Inuyasha's face. "I'm not worried about you. I'm only wondering why you're acting so much like her!" He'd stepped close, getting right in her face. Hurt stabbed through her heart, even as it pleaded for him to choose her.

"Go away, please. Just go away."

She felt a firm, yet gentle hand turn her head and make her look him in the face. "Can't you see I **am** worried about you? I've already got one Kikyou. I don't need another," he paused when her eyes clouded with pain. "you know I don't like to see you cry. And I know you cry every night when you think no one's watching. Please tell me what will cheer you up, make you smile again, make you **Kagome**."

"Choose **me**." This time the words forced themselves through her lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his hand fell from her chin. "Nani?" He was whispering, just as she had.

"You don't owe her anything. Not your love, not your life. It's _her_ fault she died because _she_ didn't trust _you_ enough. But _I_ do. I trust you with my very life everyday. I trust you with my soul, letting you run off with her instead of keeping you at camp. Kami, I even trust you with my heart, thought the Gods know you've broken it many times." She shut her mouth, suddenly still, and a different emotion shone in her eyes, not sadness or desperation. She jumped up and shot off into the forest. She'd insulted the Great Kikyou and now? Kagome didn't want to think of Inuyasha's reaction.

She'd almost made it to the well when Inuyasha stopped her. There was a strange look in his eyes and her heart raced in...Fear? Eyes never leaving his face, she tried to go around him. He only moved to block her way. "No, Inuyasha. Let me go."

"Did you mean it? What you said? Did you?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "No. I didn't. Let me go now." She was tired of fighting with him. Her heart cried out, though, and she didn't move.

He was still standing in front of her, still staring. She glanced up at his face and her eyes locked on her lips. Slowly she stepped forward, closing the space between them. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she rose up on her toes. She leaned in until she was a breath from his lips, noses almost touching. Amazingly he still didn't move, but she did. Slowly still she touched her lips to his.

At first the kiss was hesitant, unsure. Then Inuyasha's arms encircled her waist and he deepened the kiss. It was sweet and loving, soft and longing. Her knees went weak and he held her closer. All to soon, though, they ran out of air and had to separate. But they didn't move far and their noses still touched. In the silence she hear three words whispered in a voice not her own.

"I choose **you**."

She blinked, truly not believing he'd said that. "Nani?"

I choose you. Kikyou doesn't need me, you're right. I owe her nothing. **I choose you.**" He emphasized each of the words.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to –"

He cut her off with another kiss, one just as sweet as the first. After a few seconds he pulled back again.

"Ai shiteru, Kagome. Always"

Tears filled her eyes as he proclaimed that which she'd always wanted to hear. Laughing happily, she pulled him close and whispered back. "I love you, too, koishii. That's why I was unhappy. I didn't think you loved me. But now? The world is ours. Ai shiteru, Inuyasha!"

–

So delightfully fluffy-claps hands- I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
